Heaven or Hell
by AliceInNeverEverLand
Summary: Itachi kidnaps Sasuke. But what happens when love seeps into the story? Chapter five is almost finished. I'm sorry the first few chapters a little and a bit slow. Please review! Might be changing in Naruto x Itachi. Probably won't be continued.
1. Kidnapped:

_:: No, its sad I know but I do NOT ownNaruto or anyone else...how sad. T.T ::_

The extremely popular male named Sasuke was fast asleep under a large oak tree. Some of the sun was shining through the leaves. The oranged hair Naruto sat next to the sleeping Sasuke. "Man, he's cute when he's sleeping." Naruto innocently thought to himself. Seeing the sleeping male squint slightly as a ray of light hit his cheek, a wide grin spread across Naruto's lips. "Sasuke you awake?" he breathed into the males ear, thinking about their wonderful night last night.

Sasuke groaned to answer Naruto's question and didn't move. Keeping his eyes closed, Sasuke sighed. "And I was having a good dream to" he muttered rolling from his side to his back to look up at Naruto. Naruto in return for seeing the awake Sasuke, kissed the male gently on the lips. Sasuke stood up. "Maybe I should head home, its getting kinda late." he said as he watched the sun sink from the sky a moment. Offering a hand to Naruto to help him up, Naruto grabbed hold of his hand. [b"Aww, now more 'fun' to night?" Naruto asked pouting lightly. Sasuke shook his head. "No sorry, tomorrow?" Sasuke said looking at the grinning fox. Sasuke gasped slightly went he felt the tight hug for the orange haired boy. He watched Naruto run off in the direction of his house. Sighing again Sasuke started on his own way.

The older brother Itachi ran through the trees looking for his younger brother Sasuke. Seeing him walking to his lonely house, the adult smirked and came up behind the boy. Placing a palm over his mouth and the other one on both of her hands he leaned into Sasukes ear. "Make a sound and you won't see this place any more" Itachi whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes shot open and made some muffled complaints. Itachi caught Sasuke's eyes in the Sharigan make them spin, in return Sasuke passed out.

_:: Sorry didn't know how to explain that :: _

_:: End of first chapter, sorry if it sucked, I don't own any of them or anything. Yaoi and rape next chapter ::_


	2. What Do I Do Now?:

_**:: No I don't own Naruto or any of the people. How sad T.T but I would love you forever if you gave it to me for a present o.- ::**_

Sasuke awoke with a pounding headache. Looking around the black haired male saw a room with all of the walls painted black with red curtains. A shiver ran up the boys spine. _"Where the fuck am I?" _he asked standing up. **"Dammit wheres a fucking light?" **he muttered under his breath stumbling as he ran around the dark room trying to find a light or some thing. Something caught his foot and made him trip, he fell upon the ground with a hard boom. Sasuke winced and watched as a bright light entered the room he was stuck in. Looking up at it he saw a outline of some one, he was to blinded by the bright light temporary.

The door closed with a loud noise and Sasuke winced.** "W-who's...there?" **Sasuke asked trying to swallow his fear. Sitting up, he stared at the blackness surrounding him. **"Who fuc---" **his cry was muffled when a hand came across his mouth. The male holding onto the boy smirked and leaned down next to Sasuke's ear. **"Well, well, look at you little brother" **Itachi sneered into his little brothers ear. The boys eyes widened and looked at the male next to him. Itachi smirked and pushed Sasuke onto the carpeted black floor. **"Little brother you fell nothing but humiliation when you go back to that village of yours, that is if you even make it back."** Itachi sneered grabbing both of his hands and sticking them above his head. Pinning his arms to the ground with one of Itachi's own hand. His other hand drifted under Sasuke's pants. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt his brother touching his man parts.

Itachi smirked and flipped Sasuke on to his stomach. Pulling his dark blue shirt off of him, Itachi grabbed a knife near him and sliched it down his back. Sasuke made a muffle cry of pain when he felt the blade. Itachi chuckeled quietly hearing his brother's pain. **"Does that hurt my dear Sasuke?" **he asked cutting off his pants. Sasuke made another muffle complaint, Itachis hand being replaced by the peice of fabrics that he tripped on. A couple moments later and Sasuke felt the older male enter him. Sasuke tried to get away failing miserably at the task. Itachi continued to pound into the younger male. Sasuke whimpered, it was pain mixxed with pleasure. Biting his lip he hid all of the moans that wanted to escape the boy. Burring his face further into the floor, he held back all signs of pain and pleasure as his older brother slashed him with a knife and went in and out of Sasuke. After he was done with the raping. The male put back on his pants that he discarded right before and left the boy laying on the floor. 

Sasuke was breathing hevy and his heart was racing_. "What the hell just happened?" _he thought to himself crawling to the bed and slowly getting under the warm satin blankets. A sigh escaped the boys lips as he fell into a world of darkness.


	3. Heaven Or Hell?

The black hair male laid bare upon the crimson and black bed. His head was pounting and he wanted to see Naruto really bad. He longed to see the kitsunes (foxes) face. Closing his eyes tightly for a moment he thought of the day that Itachi kidnapped him. Whimpering slightly he reopened his eyes and tried to see through the darkness of the room. He failed at this task. The door opened and a light shown in for a moment but quickly left. "**You know if you just told us all the secrets of the leaf and gave up that Naruto kid, we'd leave you alone" **Came the icy voice of Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. Sasuke cringed slightly and shook his head. **"I'll would never. I can take your stupid beatings any day"** he growled at his older brother. _"How many days have I been here?" _Sasuke thought to himself. Itachi had came in his room and raped him three different times. _"Three days? And no Naruto" _Sasuke thought sadly.

Seeing a flame for a quick moment, Sasuke looked at his brother who was kindling it. The flame had something resting inside of it. Sasuke tried to see what it was but all these days in the dark really screws up your eye sight, and the flame left to fast. Itachi walked over to his younger brother holding a slinder peice of metal.** "Lay on your back" **he comanded. Sasuke, who didn't want to be hurt did as he was commaned. Itachi pressed the the peice of metal that had been in the hot flame not to look agao to his younger brother flawless back. Sasuke yelp in pain and bit down on his bottom lip as the metal burnt into his flesh. 

Itachi waited a moment before he pulled it away. Itachi smirked and looked at him little brother. **"Now they'll never take you back"** he said sitting on the bed staring down at him younger brother with a sneer. Sasuke winced and tried not to move to much. **"Yes they will, I'm not an evil bastard like you" **Sasuke shouted. Itachi lifted up his arm and back handed the boy causing him to fall on the floor. Sliding off the bed he walked over to him and pressed his foot to the new burnt mark. Sasuke bit his lip hiding a yelp. Itachi smirked slightly and sat back on the bed. The older male was biting his lip trying to hold back an erection. Smirked he grabbed his little brother by his hair and threw him across the room. Pinning him to the wall, Itachi slip his hand down Sasuke pants and started to play with his little brother's man hood.

Sasuke let out a moan, from the pleasure his older brother was giving him. Biting his lip a small blush spred across his face. His brother smirked and started to kiss his younger brother down the neck. _"Is this hell...or is it heaven th I'm in?" _Sasuke thought to himself...


	4. What Happens now?

_**No I don't own the Naruto seriers or any of the people, how said T.T But I'd love you forever if you gave it to me as a birthday present .**_

Sasuke continued to bite down on his lip and he felt his brother wrap the red and black rope over him. Sasuke felt a sudden pull and he was leaning against his older brother chest. Blinking slightly the boy stared up at the older male. Itachi brushed his lips over his younger brother's and smiled.

"Your cute when you blush" Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear pulling him closer. Sasuke felt his cheek get warmer, a bright red blush appearing on his cheeks. Sasuke looked down to his brother's hands, not wanting Itachi to see him blushing. Itachi felt something warm and wet against his cheek. Looking over he saw his brother licking his cheek. Sasuke bit his lip trying not to laugh at the weird feeling. Itachi pushed Sasuke's hands to the floor pinning him against it. Sasuke back was facing the older male.Itachi removed the rope carefully and looked down on his younger brother. Smiling slightly, the older male pushed gently into his younger brothers ass hole.

"Sasuke your so tight" He whispered into his brothers ear after hearing a moan escape the blushing boys lips. Sasuke looked up as his older brother and closed his eyes again quickly. Sasuke moaned again feeling his brother push harder inside of him. Every time Sasuke felt his brother's man hood go inside of him more, he moaned. Most of the blush had faded from his face. Itachi smirked and continued to go deeper in his brother, making sure to go gently but hard and fast. Sasuke cummed and Itachi followed after him. The older male stayed inside of Sasuke, slowly pulling out, he picked up his younger brother and set him on the bed. Pulling the crimson with the black lining blacnket over there, Itachi wrapped both arms around his younger brothers waist.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke awoke in the middle of the night, his brother was still sleeping next to him. Sasuke shivered and pulled the blankets closer cuddling into the older male, like a kitten would if he was seeking warmth. Itachi felt his brother press more against him, smiling slightly he wrapped both arms around the younger boy pulling the blankets closer to the two nude males. Sasuke stayed awake and waited till his older brother was fast asleep once again.

"I love you" Sasuke whispered quietly and closed his eyes tightly letting the world of darkness take control of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up a couple hours later. Finding his brother not next to him any longer. Sasuke whimpered and pulled the blankets around him again. 'I love Naruto, but I still wanna stay here with Itachi' Sasuke thought to himself closing his eyes again. Yawning, he streched before curling into a ball once more. Sasuke opened his eyes and ooked around the still dark room. 'I wonder what Naruto is doing?' He thought silently to himself. Closing his eyes the darkness called sleep caugh ahold of him again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Its been three days!" Naruto whinnied looking at Tsunade. The kitsune had been doing nothing but worrying about Sasuke since he vanished. "When are you going to go send the ninja to go get him?" He asked looking at Tsunade the fifth hokage.

Tsunade was starting to get mad. Her left eye brow twitched slightly and she threw a empty glass cup of tea at Naruto's head. Naruto ducked and the class slammed against the wall smashing. Naruto looked back at Tsunade. "I swear Naruto if I here another word come out of your mouth about Sasuke then I'll just leave him there." She threatened not really meaning it. Tsunade hasn't heard anything but 'When are you going to go save Sasuke?', 'When is Sasuke going to get here?', but Naruto's favorite is 'When are you going to go send ninja to go get Sasuke?'. Hearing that for three days in a row drove some one mad. "Naruto why don't you go get some ramen?" She asked handing him the money. After a moment Naruto was gone and at the ramen shop.

"Finally piece an--" She was about to say as the door swung open and there stood her old team mate Jiraiya. "We figured out where they have Sasuke." He said calmly.


	5. Confused Hearts

Sorry its taken me so long to put this chapter up. I got grounded. But any way, its realy long. Hope you like!

Aurthor's note: No I do not own Naruto or any of its other items or people.

When Sasuke awoke, he thought about everything that went on the ight before was just a dream. But, there Itachi was, calmfully sleeping, confiming that it was true. Sasuke looked around the dark room not being able to see much from the lack of light. Hearing Itachi's paced breathing and te oft mumurs that came out of his lips, Sasuke smiled softly laying his head on his older brothers chest.

Gently stroking the side of Itachi's face Sasuke began to feel drozy again. "Mm...he's so..so warm" Sasuke muttered to himself burrying his face in his brother chest. Listening to Itachi's breathing, Sasuke began to fall asleep.

Itachi woke up after a couple moment of feeling something heavy on his chest. Waking up, he looked down at his sleeping brother face. A smile tugging at the courner of his lips when he watched Sasuke sleep so peacefully. Itachi's hand reached out and stroked Sasue ebany hair memorizing the texture and the smell. Itachi some how knew the flowery scent coming from the beautiful ebany hair.

"Mm. Sasuke, my dear Sasuke, wake up" Itachi blew into Sasuke's ear. The sleeping boy groaned in protest an Itachi gently touched his lip. Bowing his head slightly Itachi's lips met Sasuke's. Sasuke's eyes opened as he felt this happening, blus completely covered Sasuke's face and he began to melt under Itachi. Sasuke kissed back lowly, still half asleep. A moan escaped from Sasuke's chest and into Itachi's mouth. Itachi's tongue darted into Sasuke's as soon as it opened, darting around in his mouth, Itachi tried to remember the taste. Sasuke's tongue caught Itachi's and he swirled around it supressing a moan.

Sasuke was fist to pull away. gasping for air and his face was completely red. Itachi chuckled lightly.

"Thats not helping, Ita-san" Sasuke snapped using his new nick name for his other brother.

"I got to go Sasu-chan" Itachi said looking around the dark room. Turning back to look at Sasuke, Itachi saw how pleadin his eyes were.

"No! Don't leave. You can't" Sasuke begged grabbing onto Itachi's arm and holding on to it tightly.

"I have to. Plus you need to get some sleep and you can't do that with me here, love."

"Yes I can. Just fine. Stay please"

"I'll come back in three hours. I promise, even if I have to leave some one alive" Itachi smirked. Sasuke shuddered slightly.

"B-but..." Sasuke tried to protest against it.

Itachi pushed Sasuke down on the bed and covere him up. "Slep now. We'll have more fun tonight. I promise." Itachi smiled softly kissing Sasuke's porcilen forehead softly. Sasuke nodded slowly as he snuggeled down in to the blankets.

"Will you wake me when you get here?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Only if you not in to deep of a sleep, love." Itachi smiled and Sasuke nodded. Itachi walked out of the hidden door and locked it behind him. "Night, love" He called out while Sasuke started falling asleep.

A growl rumbled in the back of Naruto's throat as he listened to Tsunade's choice about Sasuke.

"How could ou just leave him there? With Itachi?" Naruto yelled at her.

"It's ll w--" Tsunade started.

"That a fucking lie!! You can do more, you have plenty of ANBU jst sitting round doing nothing. Send them to go get him!!" Naruto glared at her and punched the wall behind him storming out of the room.

Tsunade leaned against her desk rubbing at her timples. "That went lovely" she mumured and poured herself some more sake in to her cup and also poured some moe for Jihaya.

"He'll get over it" Jihaya sighed taking the cup and quickly drinking the bitter drink while Tsunade did the same.

"So, we're going to leave him there until when?" Jihaya asked pouring himself some more.

"Until; 1.Itachi tells us where he is and 2. when we have strong enough AMBU or ninja squads to go get him." Tsunade said also pouring herself some more of the sake.

Jihaya nodded in half agreement. "Hopefully Narto doesn't kill himself before then" Jihaya sighed shaking his head slightly.

The Akatsuki held a meeting outside the Kohana gate hidden deep in the forest.

"What the hell are we going to do with that boy?" Kisame growled half-heartedly glaring at Itachi.

"We could use him to get to the fox boy, un" Deiara sugested flipping his hair slightly. "And maybe get to the other beasts, un"

Itachi nodded. "Yes, expect he hold feeling for the fox boy. I doubt he would do something that would kill him." Itachi said looking at the three that surrounded him; Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori.

"Well if we broke him then we could se him for whatever we wished" Kisame smired the ide flashing in front of his eyes.

"We already can" Itachi sighed.

"What do you mean, un?" Deidara asked tilting his head.

"I mean, all I have to do is leave him and he will do anything, but I don't think tha--"

"Ah, Itachi has a soft spot for his little brother" Kisame interuped.

Itachi nodded. "Yes, I do. And plus he's great in bed" Itachi smirked evilly.

Okay thats the end of this chapter. I need some ideas, I'm running low on 'em. Please help, and if I don't get enough reviews (I'm shooting for five this chapter) then I'll stop. So please!!!


	6. Wants and Needs

Ahh!!! Thank you guys sooo much! I got my five reviews but I didn't get any Ides. :,( Any way I'll guess I'll continue it might be a little slow. Thank you every one who posted a review!!!!!

Sasuke fell asleep after so long of waiting for Itachi. After a couple more hours, Itachi slipped in quietly into the dark room. Sasuke murmured something in his sleep and rolled over from the sudden noise.

Itachi crept over to the bed and gently slipped his arms underSasuke and pulled the sleeping boy into his lap. Sasuke groaned quietly.

"Love" Itachi blew into his ear. "Are you going to wake up?"

Sasuke groaned again and rolled over, his eyes fluttering open.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm waking up." He muttered. Sitting up slowly, Sasuke bushed his lips against Itachi's.

"I felt that" Itachi muttered grabbing Sasuke's hands and pinning them to the bed, pushing Sasuke under his self. Pressing his lips to Sasuke's, Itachi slipped his tongue in when the boy gasped from surprise. Smirking slightly, Itachi began to undo Sasuke's clothing. Once he had the younger boy's shirt off, iTachi started to kill him down his chest, then to his shoulder, then to his neck, then back p to his mouth again.

"Mm, you taste good love." Itachi blew into Sasuke's ear, while he slipped off his and Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke's face turned bright red and he tried to push Itachi away. "Not tonight, please" He whispered as Itachi started to kiss down his chest again.

"Hm..?" Itachi murmured against Sasuke's skin.

"Not tonight, please, I'm to sore." Sasuke said trying to push Itachi. Itachi seemed to have got the message and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Itachi sighed and pulled his younger brother into his lap and then pulled the covers over both of them.

"Itachi, I wanna see Naruto. Please take me back" Sasuke whimpered quietly.

"Sasuke." Itachi sighed. "That's why I'm here, you're going to help us get the nine tail." Itachi said looking down at Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head first fast then slow. "No" he whispered.

"Then, you not getting out of here."

"I'm not letting you kill him" Sasuke glared at his older brother rolling from his lap and onto the floor. "I'll find my own way out of here" Sasuke muttered.

"No you will not" Itachi growled at Sasuke.

Sasuke continued stumbling in the dark and fiddling with his pants when he felt a strong blow hit him in the back of his neck. Itachi stood above him, sighing again as he picked up Sasuke's unconscious body from the floor and walking out of the dark room, his clothes already on. "It seems to me you don't have choice little brother" Itachi murmured against Sasuke's skin.

Okay thats all, I couldn't think of anything else. Gah. Five reviews please and some ideas. I can't come up with any at all. :,(


	7. Love and Pain

Thank you sooo much dragonfire04 for the ideas. I will try to ue them as best as I can!!! .

Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto or any other part of it.

When Sasuke woke u, he felt something holding up his arms by his wrists. He also felt extremely tired. Looking out into the darkness, he tried to make out any shapes or any thing else.

"W-where...?" Sasuke murmered, a sudden headache erupted in his head. "Nn"

Sasuke felt tired once again. Letting his head fall, he head plaed memories for him like it was a movie theater.

_In a meadow filled with flowers, a gentle wind blew and the sky was a beautiful blue. Two boys was laying down in the flower beds. _

_"Gah, Sasu-kun what should we do today?" The orange haired boy asked over to the half asleep one._

_"Sleep" Sasuke muttered yawning and streching slightly. Opening one eye, he stared at his spaztic friend._

_"Aw, your so dull, Sasu-kun." Naruto pouted lightly not looking over at the dark haired partner._

_"No, I'm not, Naru-kun." Sasuke smirked and pinned Nartuo to the ground. "Your so dull, Naruto" Sasuke repeated mockingly._

_Naruto chuckled lightly and lick the side of Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke laughed and Naruto rolled Sasuke over so Sasuke was--_

The memory or dream- whateve it was- ended with a loud bang. Sasuke eyes searched as fast as they could in the darkness. Itachi came out in front of him holding something that Sasuke couldn't identify.

"I-ita--" Sasuke started before he felt something hard slam him in the back. Yelping, Sasuke jumped up and came back down making the ropes tied to his hand tighten and dig more into his skin.

"W-what...?" Sasuke stared at Itachi, searching his face for something. There was a crack and at the same time Sasuke felt a jolt of pain rip through his back, this making him jump again. The ropes dug in further to the pale, soft skin on Sasuke's wrists. Whimpering, Sasuke lifted his eyes to meet Itachi but let his head hang.

Wack!

Sasuke felt another jolt and blood started to drip down Sasuke's arms from the ope digging to far into the skin. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly letting the images the laid behind his eyes lids take over.

Wack!

_Itachi stood at the doorway of the old Uchiha house. Sasuke came running down the hall. _

_"'Tachi-san where are you going?" Sasuke whinned. "You promised to train with me, remember?"_

_Itachi nodded. "I was just going to go get ready Sasu-chan" Itachi explained to the waiting boy. _

Wack!

_"Yes, if you want. I'm just going to go set up." Itachi looked down at his younger brother. Sasuke followed after Itachi as they began to walk to the sight were they trained most of the time. Sasuke held onto Itachi hand on the way there. People stopped and smiled and made a little small talk with them. _

_When they got to the place Sas--_

Wack!

_Sasuke's eyes caught sight of a butterfly. Smiling softly, he lifted up his hand and tried to catch it but the butterfly ended up landing on his nose. Itachi took this the wrong way and killed the butterfly sending Sasuke into a short shock._

Wack!

Sasuke's eyes stared at Itachi, Itachi dropped the whip and walked over to Sasuke. Grabbing Sasuke's face roughly in his hands. "Are you going to try to runaway again?" Itachi growled.

Sasuke stayed silent as he stared into Itachi eyes. Itachi tighten his grip on his pale face. Whimpering, Sasuke shook her head slightly. "No Ita-san" Sasuke murmured blood still running down from his arms. Itachi reached up an cut the ropes causing Sasuke to crumble to the floor.

Itachi glared down at Sasuke and grabbed on of his arms pulling him up by it. The salt and oil from his hand burning in the cut and rope burn. Itachi started to drag Sasuke from the room and into the hall, walking down it some ways he came to the first door. Sasuke recognized it as soon as Itachi opened the door.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Sasuke was pushed into the room. Falling onto the ground from the sudden push, Sasuke tried to use his hands to find his way to bad. Finding one of the covers, he pulled himself up on to the bed and buried himself in the sea of blankets. Sasuke sat there staring into the darkness trying to fall asleep but the burning from his wrists and back was unbearable.

Okay that all, I'll hae more soon I promise!!!


	8. Returning Home

Note: Hey this is the eight chapter. Woo- hoo!!! Anyway sorry if my spelling and grammer sucks, I'm not suppose to be typing this up right now. So, if it sucks you know why.

Disclaimer: No i do not own Naruto or anything else that has to do with it.

Sasuke awoke when he heard the door hit against the wall.

"Nn..." Sasuke groaned rubbing at his eyes, seeing some blonde male standing in the door frame.

"Your pretty, un" Deidara smirked suprise clear in his voice.

"W-who are you?" Sasuke sat up looking at the blonde.

"I'm Deidara, un. And you are Itachi's younger brother, right, un?" Deidara said cocking his head to the side slightly some of his banks falling over his face.

"Yeah, I guess." Sasuke muttered sitting crosslegged on the bed, the pain in his back rose making him wince slightly. "Nn..."

Deidara didn't seem to notice though.

"Um, why are you here?" Sasuke asked looking him over.

"To take you back to the leafy place, un."

"R-really?" Sasuke asked his eyes growning wide.

Deidara nodded. "Yes, But only if you do something for me, un."

"I knew there had to be a catch." Sasuke muttered sourly.

"You have to bring my the nine tail, un." Deidara smirked.

"Hell no." Sasuke growled shaking his head, first fast then slow.

"What ever you want, un. You can stay here and become our sex toy or slave, un, which ever one we want." Deidara smirked.

"Get the hell out." Sasuke growled.

Deidara nodded and walked out the door waving slightly, closing the door, Sasuke heard it click and assumed that was the lock. Slamming his fist into the pillow, he stared out into the darkness.

"There has to be a way out of here" Sasuke muttered to himself. Crawling from the see of blankets, Sasuke tried to find the wall searching with his hand in the dark.

Sasuke's finger tips hit the wall and he began to walk alon side of it. Making sure his hand never lost the wall. Coming to the door, he searched around for the nob. When his fingers finally grasped it, Sasuke turned it. And to his suprise, it opened. Pushing it slowly, he looked out into the hallway. No one was standing gaurd or anything.

'Thank god' Sasuke thought to himself and began to wonder the halls. Going down a flight of stair and another hall, he found a door. Its looked more promising then the others. Pushing it open, the bright light from the sun blinded him for a moment. Looking around again, expecting to see some one just standing there waiting for him. But no one was there. Sasuke darted towards the forest that bordered the building. Walking in the forest for a couple hours, he finally came to a dirt road. Sasuke knew the road fairly well. He turned to the right knowing it was the way to the village.

After walked for a couple more hours, he looked up towards the sky guessing it was almost time for sun down, he saw the gate coming into view. Sasuke ran through it, fearing it would disappear or something. Coming into town, he saw that most of the people were still busy with their jobs. He continued walking, coming towards the ramen stand. Seeing Naruto there, he grinned and walked over to him. '

"Helloooo my sexy little fox." Sasuke blew into his ear.

Naruto jumped up and hugged Sasuke tightly. "Sasuke!!!!" He shouted. "C'on we have to tell Tsunade that your here" Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's hands and dragging him to the hokage building. Half walking, half running up the stairs, Sasuke falling multiple times, they finally made it to the office. Naruto barged through the door seeing Tsunade busy at work with all of her paper work.

"Tsunade! Look he's back" Naruto yelled pushing the unwilling Sasuke into the office. Tsunade stared up at him suprised.

"Naruto please excuse us for a little bit."Tsunade murmured. Naruto nodded and walked out into the hall.

Sasuke sighed and walked towards the window, staring out of it for a moment.

"Where did you go?" Tsunade asked looking over at him.

"Itachi kidnapped me." Sasuke murmured.

"Where did he take you?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Thats real helpful. Why?"

"To get to Naruto I think." Sasuke said looking down at his shoes.

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing."  
"Tell me"

"He, uh"-Sasuke closed his eyes and reopened them looking back down at his shoes-"r-raped me." He said fast, his words blending together.

Tsunades face fell a couple shades. "He did what?" Her voice cracked slightly.

Sasuke looked at her, his face holding slight pain. "He didn't do a thing." Sasuke muttered walking out of the office and into the hall. "C'mon Naruto, let go over to my house." Sasuke said smiling slightly.


	9. Hidden Memories

**Note: The ninth chapter is up. I don't plan on ending this for a while. That is if you guys want me to continue. Please review. Sorry it took me forever-and-a-day to write.**

**Disclaimer: No I do NOT own Naruto or any part of it. Such a piss-me-off!!**

Sasuke and Naruto walked home, a coupld other ninjas that they knew came up and waved or made some small talk just like Sasuke was never gone.

"Tsunade didn't tell them." Naruto whispered over at Sasuke as he waved at Ino and Kiba.

"Ah, I was wondering." Sasuke said shrugging slightly.

"So, where are we going Sasu-kun?" Naruto asked abit playful.

"Where ever you wanna go." Sasuke shrugged.

"Your house?" Naruto asked hopeful, not having sex could be very stressful on a young fox.

"Sure" Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear, grabbing Sasuke's hand he half-pulled the poor boy to his own house.

"Gah, Naruto slow down." Sasuke grumpled trying to find the key to open the door, while Naruto almost jumped out of his pants beside him.

"You act like you havent had sex in a month" Sasuk muttere opening the door.

"It has been a month" Naruto groaned.

"No it hasn't. It's barely been a week in a half" Sasuke said letting Naruto in before him.

Once Naruto was in the house, he was pulling off his shrit.

"So, it seems like its been a month." Naruto muttered crossing his arms over his bare, musculer chest.

Sasuke chuckled looking at the fox.

"Well we can't have sex with you pants on not can we." Sasuke saod peeling over his shrit being gentle not to touch his still sore back.

Naruto quickly pulled off his pants and everything else he was wearing under them and jumped into Sasuke's bed.

"Why aren't you as excited as me?" Naruto asked confused snuggling underneth the thick blanket and the sheets. "Its not like you had any while you were with _them_"

Sasuke looked down for a second. "No, I'm exicited. I'm just better at hiding my emotions then you are." Sasuke lied and threw his shrit on the couch. Walking into his bedroom, he stripped of his pants and crawled in bed where a certin fox was grinning like mad.

"Bottom or top?" Naruto asked overly excited.

"Gah, I'm tired..." Sasuke complained still sore from his and Itachi's nights with one another.

"So, you wanna be on bottom?" Naruto said about bouncing off the bed.

"Sure." Sasuke shrugged as his mind kept slipping away to what he meant to tell Naruto but didn't get the chance. Atleast the blankets ere covering the two, so Naruto couldn't see anything his oh-so-nice brother bestoded apon him.

Feeling a slight push on his back hole, Sasuke gripped the pillow tightly. Naruto slid in, and continued pumping while Sasuke kept slipping away.

_"Itachi, Itachi, Itachi!!!" Sasuke about screamed running down the halls of the old house._

_"Yes Sasuke, what is it?" Itachi said coming out of his room._

_"Look what Momma gave me" Sasuke said holding out the kunai like it was a trophey._

_"Look your first kunai." Itachi smiles, mainly at Sasuke's child-like innocent._

_"Yup. When I grow up I wanna become like you, a ninja." Sasuke grinned holding onto the kunai as tight as he could while not cutting himself._

_"How about I take you training later today. It can be our little secret." Itachi grinned slightly showing fake entusiasm for his younger brother._

_"Really, you mean it?" Sasuke said jumping up and down._

_"Sure do. Hold on and let me get ready." _

_"Okay! I'm going to go show dad." Sasuke said as he ran past Itachi._

_Itachi sighed leaning against the wall listening for the quiet pitter patter of Sasuke's feet to die away. Walking back into his bedroom, he grabbed his belt thingy that already held most of his own kunais in it. _

_Walking back out into the hall, Itachi heard the return of feet beeting against the hard wood floor and then quiet sobbing. Itachi groaned and waited for Sasuke to come into view._

_Sasuke ran up to Itachi tears falling down his face._

_"What's wrong?" Itachi asked concern creasing his brow._

_"Daddy didn't like it." Sasuke sobbed rubbing at his eyes._

_"Well, Daddy is having a bad day, Sasu-chan. You should show him tomorrow. I bet he'll love it." Itachi smiled reasuring the younger boy._

_Sasuke nodded rubbing away the rest of his tears._

_"Lets go now." Sasuke begged tugging at Itachi's sleeve. _

_Itachi nodded standing back up from the squaded position that he had been in to confort his little brother. Letting, Sasuke hold on to his sleeve, Itachi starting walking with Sasuke close behind him._

Sasuke felt Naruto come inside of him. Sasuke didn't relise the he was sweating and panting, he was probably moaning also. Naruto pulled out and laid beside the darked haired boy.

"What were you thinking about, Sasu-kun?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side.

"Erm, nothing." Sasuke lied curling up with the blanket, even though he was far from being cold.

Naruto smiled and cuddled up to Sasuke's chest, much like what a cat or puppy might do. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him staring up at the window that held the dark sky like a photograph.

Itachi was standing at the gate of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Dammit Sasuke." Itachi muttered under his breath.

Kisame and Deidara was behind him.

"You going to go get him, un?" Deidara asked looking around slightly confused.

"Can't. I don't know where he lives." Itachi grumbled under his breath.

"Then why did we come here?" Kisame groaned.

"Maybe Itachi wants to go back to the village, un?" Deidara suggested shrugging.

"Hardly." Itachi grunted. "Let head back, we'll come by tomorrow. I guess." Itachi muttered as he jumped into a near-by tree looking at the lit up village.

**Okay thats all for now. Please review!!! Buh-bye!**


	10. Gone

**A/N: I know I didn't get my five reviews yet but I just had to update! Thank you every one who is reading and reviewing!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I do NOT own Naruto or anything about it. But I think Itachi wants to own Sasuke...**

Sasuke tossed and turned every time he got to what people called sleep. Something wasn't right, he was dreaming about what had happened to his clan. As he woke up, he glanced around the room. Almost forgetting where he was. He was drenched in his own sweat but Naruto was still sleeping soundly next to him. Sasuke had to rip his eyes away from the fox. Getting up he lazily put a shirt and a pair of pants on.

Walking out of the apartment, Sasuke quickly wrote something down on a dry erase board.

Naruto,

I went out for a walk. Don't worry. Be back soon.

-Sasuke.

Glancing up at a clock before he walked out, he read the time. Three: Twenty-Four am. Groaning, Sasuke slipped on his shoes and walked out letting the crisp air encase him. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets and walked around the quiet town.

Kisame and Itachi waited at the top of the apartment complex. Kisame chuckled when he watched the Uchiha boy leave the building.

"Sasuke, your brother's gone." he said pointing at the boy.

"Hn, then what are you waiting for?" Itachi asked glaring over at the large fish.

A shudder ran down Kisame's spine when he saw the death glare aimed at him. Jumping down from the roof, he landed on the window cill. He could see the blonde haired boy sleeping. Opening the window without a sound, he pulled Naruto out from the warm bed. Kisame made sure to be gentle so the boy wouldn't wake up and scream. Pressing the boy to his chest, Kisame jumped back up on the roof with Itachi.

"Let's go." Kisame said some what quietly. Itachi nodded and the two darted off leaving what seemed like unearthly silence.

After a couple of minutes, Sasuke returned to his apartment walking off into the bath room. Moving past the bed room, he had to back up. Naruto wasn't there. He ran to the bed moving the sheets.

"Naruto!" he called out as he ran through the house. Running to the white board to see if Naruto had left him a message. Nothing. "Where the hell are you? Dammit!"

He returned to the bedroom, letting his gaze flicker. "Dammit, dammit, dammit." he groaned walking to the bed looking around.

Naruto felt some one move him around, he felt the wind hitting his body. He stretched slightly shifting around. He heard some one voice above him and to the side of him. Quickly opening his eyes he looked around. Only seeing black and red for the first couple moment. He blue orbs flickered up seeing some blue haired dude carrying him and to the side of him some one that looked alot like Sasuke. 'Wait is that..Sasuke's brother?' Naruto thought staring at him.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto yelled trying to get away from the blue dude that was carrying him.

Kisame looked down at the boy smirking. "Well, well you finally wake up."

Itachi's red eyes looked over at the fox before they flickered back in front of him seeing the hide out come into view. Naruto continued to push against the giant fish holding him.

"Let me go!" Naruto demanded.

Itachi glared down at Naruto hitting him hard in the stomach. Naruto coughed a couple of times before blackness met him.

"Damn kid is annoying." Kisame muttered as the two stopped in front of the base.

"Don't kill the fox yet, I want my brother to come for him." Itachi commanded.

"Where do you want me to put him?"

"I'll take him." Itachi said as Kisame place the boy into his arms.

Carrying him up to the room where he once held Sasuke prison at, Itachi studied the boy. Blonde hair, bronze colored skin, a nice chest.

"Hn" Itachi looked over at the boy quietly wondering why he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Coming to the room, Itachi opened it leaving the door open so his could see in the gothic styled room. Walking in he carried Naruto to the bed placing him on it. Not bothering to cover him up.

**A/N: Sorry its short. I got really bad writers block.**


	11. What's Happening

**A/N:** Sorry its been ages since I last came up with a new chapter. I really am running low on ideas. This might just go discontinued in a couple chapter unless I end it quickly.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah don't own Naruto or any of the people.

xOx

Naruto woke with a start. The room was kinda foggy in front of him. Not like he could see anyway, it was way to dim. He heard quiet noises coming from some where in the room. Stumbling off the bed, he glanced around hearing the noises suddenly stop with the soft pad of his feet on the ground. Suddenly to arms emerged from the darkness grabbing him and pulling him into a tight grip- it could maybe be called a hug.

"Aw, look- my little fox is awake," Itachi purred into the boys ear clasping one of his hands over the tan boys mouth before the reply could come out of it. "Shh, you don't need to speak," he spoke in a lustfilled tone feeling the body that was wrapped in his arms freeze under the grip.

Itachi grinned and let the boy go but before he could move he gave him a light push till he fell over on the carpet. Naruto blinked trying to detangle his confused mind but it was far past hope espically since he was wondering now how he got on the floor with another body over the back of him. He could feel the warm breath of the male trickle down his neck. He wished more then anything that he had some clothes on- it had been foolish of him to sleep with out any and now it resulted in this downfall.

"My dear fox, your body is so soft," Itachi purred into the younger one's ear rocking his hips gently against the others before standing up to strip himself of his clothes. Naruto's face flushed, he couldn't believe what was happening, but he didn't want it to end. He knew how the younger Uchiha acted in bed and could only dream how the older one acted. It was probably one of his bigest fanasies. That sounds really whore-ish. He was in love with Itachi's younger brother but yet he wanted him to fuck him so bad. It was like a need.

Before Naruto knew it, Itachi was back ontop of him except now he was rolled over onto his back and a light was on just dimmed to a very low tone. Naruto flushed once more as he stared up at the older Uchiha. Oh how he was so hot and now he was going to rape- no, not rape Naruto wanted this so it was rape. Naruto felt himself growing hard just as he imagined how Itachi was going to be. Once more Naruto found himself on his stomach with Itachi breathing down his neck.

"My dear fox, do you want this?" he asked in a husky tone rubbing his erection against the others entrance. Naruto made a quiet mewing sound when he felt the action done by the other. Oh God, he needed more. He was now fully hard and Itachi knew it. Itachi placed himself at the entrance slowly pushing in and listening the moan that came from the boy under him. Naruto jerked upwards forcing more of the other inside of him. Itachi blinked a small smirk placing itself across his features as he stroked the others abs making this as slow as possilble.

"Please Uchiha-sama! More!" Naruto shouted from under him. Itachi smirked more and suddenly pushed himself into the other in a swift moment almost placing his whole shaft in the boy. A moan ripped itself from the fox's throat and then he made some more purring noises as Itachi began to go in fast and rough his fingers tracing the others manhood. Once he could feel Naruto's muscles tightening around him when he almost reached his climax, Itachi slowwed down to a painfully slow pace. Naruto groaned out from under him, trying to jerk his hips foreward so he could reach his release.

"Wait, my fox, you will come only when I tell you," Itachi purred into the others ear. Naruto wanted to turn around and kiss him. Finally! He was getting dominated when he was with Sasuke it was the other way around and he couldn't stand it, but now! Everything was perfect. A small nod and a purr sound came from the tan boy as Itachi slowly spead up letting Naruto reach his climax at the same time he did.

"Good little fox," Itachi smirked as he pulled out of the other who continued to purr. Once Itachi was out, Naruto turned around and climbed up on his lap hugging him tightly.

"Ita-sama can I stay with you please? I'll do anything," Naruto begged looking up at the older male who simply sat here running his fingers through his hair.

"Of course, my fox, but you'll have to stay as my pet," Itachi grinned and scooped the boy up so he was closer to him. "Stay in the room and get some rest, I'll come back later," he said quietly pressing his lips to Naruto's before standing up and leaving him on the floor. Before he left he quickly dressed himself and told the other where the light switch was and he could use the connected bathroom. Naruto only sat there and nodded watching the pale boy move around. He could almost feel himself growing hard again as he watched the male.

Right before Itachi was to leave, he turned to the fox and a small smirk came to his face. "You aren't to ever wear clothes again even when I take you out. You will never leave here but if I choose to take you to dinner you will stay naked and let my team mates touch you whenever they want, but they shall never fuck you understand?" he asked looking over the tan child who nodded.

"Never Ita-sama," he replied softly back getting up slowly to his feet as the other walked out the door closing and locking it behind him. Naruto moved over to the connected bathroom looking at the huge tub before walking in and starting the warm water. Its not like he wanted to wear clothes around Itachi, he wanted the other to look over his body to touch it, to love it. It was all a perfect dream coming true.Once the steaming water was about half way up, Naruto slid his body into it sighing as he let the water encase him. When it came up a bit further, he shu it off just relaxing and rethinking over what had happened only moment before.

oXo

**A/N:** This chapter might suck, I didn't spend I whole lotta time on it. Sorry for any misspelled words. This might becoming more of a Naruto x Itachi now just depending on what goes on in my brain. So...yeah. Please review!


End file.
